


We don't keep secrets

by simplydreaming



Category: Girl Meets World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: Farkle figures out that Maya and Lucas are together. He tests a hypothesis.





	

Farkle was the first to notice.

 

The teasing remarks, the nicknames, those were just part of the facade. That’s all anyone sees at first glance. But Farkle knew better.

 

He saw the whispers, the lingering glances, the way they’d go out of their way to touch each other, the body language. They were being secretive but Farkle saw right through them. 

 

It was everywhere. In the halls, the classrooms, Topanga’s, and even at the Bay Window. 

 

Lucas and Maya were together, and Farkle was the only one who knew.

 

One afternoon, he decided to test his hypothesis.

 

“Hey, Maya. Did I see you texting Josh today?” Farkle asked the blonde with a small smile. They were sitting at Topanga’s, Maya and Lucas on the loveseat, arms brushing. Farkle, Zay, Riley, and Smackle in chairs. Farkle knew that Lucas would react, and he was right.

 

Lucas immediately straightened in the chair, his arm no longer brushing Maya’s. “What?” He asked, his face heating up.

 

Maya turned to him, her face white. “No, I--well, I mean, I did, but--” 

 

Farkle smirked. “Yeah, aren’t you guys meeting up tomorrow?” Riley, Zay, and Smackle were shooting him looks.

 

Lucas stood up, he choked out a “what?” His hands were clenched into fists.

 

“What are you doing?” Zay hissed. “You know Lucas hates Josh.”

 

Farkle stood up as well. “And why is that? Why does Lucas hate Josh?”

 

Riley immediately frowned. “Yeah, Lucas, why do you hate my Uncle Josh?” Everyone in the cafe was looking at their little group now.

 

Lucas was oblivious. His eyes were fixed on Maya. “Maya?” He asked, his voice soft and trembling.

 

She sighed, a pout forming on her pink lips. “Lucas, can we talk in private?”

 

Farkle chuckled, “why does it need to be in private? We don’t keep secrets.” 

 

Maya turned to Farkle and gave him a pleading look. Farkle felt a pang of regret in his chest. He felt really bad for provoking the two of them, but he had to. They didn’t keep secrets in this group.

 

“Lucas, I just need to talk to him. I'm telling him.” She reached an arm out and put it on his chest. 

 

Lucas held her gaze, a small smile stretching across his face. “You're gonna tell him?”

 

Zay and Smackle and Riley were all standing at this point. Riley looked astonished. “What in the world is going on?”

 

“Huckleberry,” Maya whispered, “Honest, I don’t like him. I like you. You know that.”

 

Farkle wasn’t sure if Zay’s eyebrows could possibly get any higher. “What?” 

 

With a grin, Lucas grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, crashing his lips against hers.

 

Farkle laughed. “And my work here is done.”

 

Riley, Zay, and Smackle all started at Farkle, their mouths open wide. “You knew?” Isadora exclaimed.

 

Farkle shrugged. “I had a hypothesis. So I egged Lucas on and I wanted to see if they’d admit it to us. Honestly, I don’t even think they really know we’re here.”

 

The four of them shifted their gazes to the couple. Maya’s arms were around Lucas’ neck and he had his hands on her waist. Eventually, they broke the kiss and turned to look at their friends.

 

“Um,” Maya stammered, “we’re just friends?”

 

Riley rolled her eyes. “Maya, you’re my best friend! How could you not tell me?”

 

Lucas grabbed Maya’s hand. “We didn’t want to make a big deal of things. It was just special, you know?”

 

Maya smiled. “Just me and Bucky McBoing Boing against the world.”


End file.
